


Pushing Boundaries

by masasei



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masasei/pseuds/masasei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba invites Mink over.</p><p>From the same AUverse as Shela's <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/51540">Rubber and Glue</a> series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushing Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shelagal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelagal/gifts).



> highschool AU mink and aoba are too cute halppp  
> also ty shela for the title LOL

Aoba is looking up at him expectantly.

He frequently invites Mink over to his house now, but his grandmother always seemed to be out when Mink did visit. So now here they are, sitting at the edge of Aoba’s bed in his messy room, door left slightly ajar to listen for any noise from downstairs.

Mink sighs, leans down and presses a soft kiss to his lips, awkwardly bumping their noses in the process.

Aoba pulls back and giggles and pulls him down again, tilting his head slightly for a second kiss. Mink’s cheeks warm up as he feels Aoba’s gentle nibbling on his bottom lip. He parts his lips slightly and pokes his tongue out as Aoba does the same, hesitantly touching the tips, slowly easing each other into the kiss. His heart is pounding now as they slowly explore each other’s mouths, breaths coming out unevenly. Aoba breaks the kiss slightly to catch his breath and resumes almost instantly, hungry for more.

“Mmn…”

Mink feels he is improving with each kiss they share, and he can tell both he and Aoba are becoming bolder with each other. Aoba wraps his arms around Mink’s neck and Mink responds by wrapping his own arms against Aoba’s slim waist, pulling him close.

Somehow they end up lying on the bed a few moments later, Aoba breaking the kiss again to wriggle themselves into a proper lying position. He pulls Mink close again, smiling, and slides a leg between his legs.

Instead of resuming their kiss, Aoba starts to kiss and lick at Mink’s throat, scraping his teeth along the skin and focusing on one spot.

Belatedly realizing what Aoba was doing, Mink pulls away, flustered. 

“You…”

Aoba looks back at him mischievously and kisses his chin.

Mink sighs, exasperated. People already knew they were together, so he wasn’t too bothered by it, but… he still felt uncomfortable with it. The conflicting thoughts confused him, and he wasn’t entirely sure how he feels about the matter anyhow–

He lowers his head, reaching down and trails feather-light kisses down from Aoba’s jaw down to his collarbone, making Aoba giggle. Mink smiles too. He’s ticklish.

Sucking and licking on a patch of skin above Aoba’s collarbone, Mink begins to tickle his boyfriend’s sides. Aoba yelps, squirming to get away but was held steady by Mink. He leaves a much larger and darker spot on Aoba’s neck while distracting him with tickles.

 “M-Mink, stop…!” Is all Aoba manages to gasp before collapsing into another fit of giggles.

“As you wish.”

Resting his hands on Aoba’s waist, Mink pulls Aoba in for another kiss, more passionate than the previous ones. Aoba seems to melt against him, unintentionally letting out a soft moan.

Something warm and pleasant stirs in Mink’s abdomen at the sound.

He pulls back once more and breaks the kiss, making Aoba protest quietly, and just buries his face into the nape of Aoba’s neck as he pulls their bodies tightly together.

Rightfully confused, Aoba opens his mouth to question Mink but was interrupted even before he asks.

“Dammit…” Mink hisses. “You’re so…” He trails off, too embarrassed to finish his sentence.

“Hm?” Aoba shifts a bit, accidentally-on-purpose rubbing his thigh against Mink’s crotch. Mink jolts and Aoba smirks.

Mink retaliates by raising his knee and slowly grinding it against Aoba’s crotch.

Aoba makes _that_ sound again, stirring that pleasant feeling once more. Mink replaces his knee with his own crotch, barely holding back his low grunt as the friction causes Aoba to let out a louder moan. They were both half-hard by now. Mink could see how flushed Aoba’s face has become even with only a part of his face visible from his vantage point. He suddenly felt bolder, spurred by Aoba’s reaction, and moves one of his hands from Aoba’s waist in between their bodies, slowly reaching for-

“Aoba! I’m home! Did you bring a friend over? His shoes are huge!”

Aoba groans and rolls over.

 

 


End file.
